midge_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Moon/Act 1
Transcript for Act 1 Midge Simpson was standing in her house with her family, their mission had been completed. Midge announces to Huxler that she had no use for him any longer and he'd only kept alive with the assurance that he would see the error in his ways. She continues she is due to wed her Lord: Cormn Flaek. Midge instructed her son, Bort, to take Huxler away and cut out his heart to be used in a curse and send him to an even worse fate than he already had. Bort complies, draggin Huxler away. Elsewhere, all those who entered the Blood Moon quest were heading toward the Simpson Household to slay Midge. Leading the assault was the Neighbourhood's Mayor, Xpert Flint. By his side were the Salts, Crab Bloke, Faulty Heisenberg, Orpheonite and Captain Weaboo Uankoss, Alex, Bearby and Koni Winston, Eugene Flint, Xavier Parker and Reverend Dave Church. While heading up to the house, they had been spotted by Midge, who ordered her family to deal with the threat, then jumped extremely high into the air. Midge's ground-based underlings closed in on the attackers -- Xavier was the first to be targeted; a slithering Maggie approached him, as if she were a snake inspecting its prey. She suddenly shot forward like an arrow wrapping around Xavier's arm like a sort of deadly, arm-long Chinese finger trap. Maggie sprawled across his torso and tightened her grip. Xavier's chest was being crushed under the force and he increasingly became unable to breathe. However, along comes Faulty to his aid, as he stabs Maggie, causing her to shake off and slither away. Lisa advanced toward the group, her eyes beginning to light up. She harnessed an unknown force, then shot beams out of them, striking Faulty. He was promptly set alight, and was running around aimlessly, while screaming for his life. He regains whatever senses were available to him, and searches for the nearest source of water to put his fire out. In the background, Maggie was recuperating from her stab injury, and searches for another victim. The great reverend, Dave Church, steps in and uses holy energy to permanently blind the foul creature. Maggie, unable to take the pain, lets out a high-pitched, deafening screech, temporarily incapacitating anyone within her vicinity. A strong-willed few stumbled toward the child and proceeded to smite her with their weapons. Since she is no longer screeching, Bearby remembered a rumour that Maggie could possibly be a Jew, therefore justifying him giving a brutal drop-kick, launching her into the air. He then watched as she fell back down to Earth, fatally landing on her head. Midge witnessed this horrific act upon her child, and self-induced rage takes over. She howls in grief, as she hovers several metres above the ground, assuming a superior T-pose stance, enclosing on the group. She gains on them, and soon punches a hole straight through Xavier's chest with her fist. Xavier died instantly, dropping to the ground like a lifeless ragdoll. Midge then ascends into the sky once again.She claps her hands together, sending out a shock wave, throwing everyone backward. Shortly after, Molotov Cocktails were seen being thrown overhead, appearing like meteors falling from the sky, signalling the arrival of the Handymen. "Bring us Oogway," chanted the Handymen. A Molotov actually crashed on Lisa Simpson's head. Like Faulty earlier, she too was running in circles, while being seared alive. The Handymen broke down the walls that were supposed to prevent them from entering the Neighbourhood, and charged inside. Midge rushed forward, tearing one of their heads off. Lisa, still on fire, tackled a couple of Handymen and pinned them down, while making unearthly noises. She soon met her demise with Gingerbead Man's foot, as he stomped down on the feral creature, taking out both her and the Handymen she had tackled. Lisa was literally treated like dirt under his shoe, and had been squashed into a thin paste of matter. Gingerbread scraped the muck off his foot, then demanded that Midge hand over Oogway. This gigantic biscuit and the hordes of Handymen forced the group to scatter around town for their own survival. Gingerbread Man turned to the farm and began walking toward it. Once got close enough, he stuck up his leg then stomped on the farmhouse. Lenny looks on from the barn in horror, then begins RUNNING FOR HIS FUCKING LIFE. He cannot, however, escape the reach of the Gingerbread Man in time, and gets snatched by his unbreakable grip: Ginger: "Bring me Oogway" Lenny: "I don't know what you're talking about, please" Gingerbread's eyes become narrow, and Lenny impetuously bites into an apparently not-so unbreakable grip, tearing a chunk of gingerbread out. Lenny was dropped to the ground and broke his leg from the fall. A now-crippled Lenny makes his escape, crawling away while eating the chunk he bit off. The Gingerbread Man let out a roar in pain and screamed "OOOOOGWAY". Somewhere nearby, Crab Bloke makes it to the Blossom Mansion in time to escape a pack of Handymen, only to find that all the doors and windows have been boarded up. Meanwhile, on the inside, a panicking Cheryl, has a horrible gut feeling that something terrible is about to happen and is tempted to flee. Managent can hear Crab Bloke pecking at the door, and looks through the peephole. He reaches for the door handle, until he notices the two hungry-looking Handymen behind the little crustacean, and promptly pulls his hand away. One of them cries out "Come here, dinner. Don't make have to wait," while the other demands for Oogway. Clifford removes a floorboard to reveal a secret cache of illegal firearms, and reaches in to grab one. He pulls out a rifle, and heads out onto the balcony. "Fuck off," he says, before spraying a shower of metal upon the demon spawn below. This attracts the Gingerbread Man's attention, who starts to jog over to the mansion. At this point, he knows they're not going to tell them where Oogway, so he immediately gives a powerful blow to the roof, causing it to cave in. Clifford watched as his daughter Cheryl was crushed by the debris -- the top of her head spat out brains like a garden hose on full blast. Managent Blossom reached into the crate, pulling out two pistols. He aimed up and fired a round from each pistol into one the giant's gumdrop buttons. The shots weakened it, and it shortly after pealed off like an old sticker, fell to the ground and shattered. Gingerbread roared louder than before and swiped at Managent. Managent rolled out of the way and shot toward Gingerbread while doing so. Clifford, who happened to be behind Managent, was about to be ended by the huge gingerbread fist, but before it got close, it was shot off by a cannon -- Claudius had returned to save his brother. While Gingerbread Man stumbled backward, the family made for an escape; Claudius made a hand gesture toward his truck, where he had another cannon in the back. Crab Bloke scuttled onto the cannon and steadied his aim. Once he had his target in his sights, he fired. Gingerbread received a fatal blow to the neck, a hole blown straight through it -- he stumbled back toward the Salt household, where Alsimi was hiding alone. Eddie, Luca and Eucalyptus congregated at the house to fetch Alsimi. -- but they were too late: the Gingerbread Man came crashing down, completely destroying the house. As he lay there, in his final breath, he begged "bring me--" coughs up baking soda, "Oogway, please". His button eyes, though not having eyelids, seemed to have lost life, inferring his death. The swarm of rampant Handymen across the Neighbourhood sensed his death, and all, one by one, fell to their knees and began tearing up -- they knew they had lost. And, one by one, they all pulled out an emergency pistol and shot themselves in the head. One Handyman remained, streams of both blood and tears ran down a sad little face. He took one final look at his hand-drawn picture of Oogway, placed it down ceremoniously, then proceeded to kill himself. Alsimi, having miraculously survived the impact, emerged from the wreckage. There was a moment of peace, as citizens began to come out of their houses. Zeke, Voofs and Heinrich joined the crowd outside. Midge would not leave being so easily defeated. As she floated up in the air, she raised her arms and began casting some sort of incantation. The dead Handymen's corpses twitched. Without warning, they got up, now zombified, and began reigning hell upon the citizens again. Not yet processed what's just happened, Zeke is pounced on and gets completely devoured by the undead Handymen. While everyone ran around like it was a free-for-all, Heinrich wasn't phased at all about the situation. "Ha ha, just what I like: multiple targets!" he shouted, as he drew his dual revolvers. After roundhouse kicking a Handyman's head clean off, he took a stance and readied himself. Heinrich was only visible as a blur as he fired with sharpshooter's accuracy upon twelve Handymen's foreheads, all under a second. Midge leapt forward, and in a gutteral voice exclaimed, "Let's see who's got the real power, bitch boy." Heinrich ignores midge and drop-kicks her, sending her to the ground. She recovers to a crouching stance, and looks at the nearby restaurant. As she clenches her fist, the building converges into a singularity and when she points at Heinrich, they shoot toward him like flechette shots. However, using his frog power, Heinrich conjures up an aetheral lily pad to shield him from the incoming shots and reflects them without a scratch. Midge grows angry and flicks her finger, simply dematerialising the ricocheted shots -- "ENOUGH". Her hair turned into giant curls, each one a snake. Heinrich beheaded one of the snakes immediately, jumping from snake to snake. Midge flung him off, grabbing him by the throat. The town saw Heinrich was in danger. Mayor Xpert rushed at Midge, and kicked her down. She stumbled forward. :Bort: BORT CAME RUSHING IN, his head expanding. His head disappeared, turning into one giant set of teeth. Midge took this chance to Claw Rush forward. She rushes through Luca and Alsimi, tripping them both up. A helicopter came flying over the area. Out came multiple canisters, landing on the road. Fear gas began to spread throughout the area. :Scarecrow: "you killed our friends losers" :TheEraser: "U wull bee erased" :TheRiddler: "riddle me this haha fuck all of y'all Music began to blast throughout the neighbourhood. :MusicMeister: Music Meister had revealed himself. Alongside them, the Winston family traitors. Besi had now transformed into Bane. See Winston had recovered his sword. Makayla Winston was laughing, as the fear gas began to spread throughout the streets. Doctor Orpheonite and Doctor Weeaboo came walking forward with a squad behind them. A group of metroids, forged from all of the deceased members of the neighbourhood. The brains had been used to construct their own artificial bots. The bots fired up at the helicopter. It came crashing down. See dived out before the crash, raising his sword. Eucalyptus fired at him with his salt rifle, causing him to dive to the side. See was on the floor, and looked up to see Crab Bloke approaching him. :CrabBloke: Crab Bloke snipped both of See's eyes, blinding him. See held his eye sockets, screaming. :See: "mercy" :CrabBloke: Crab Bloke proceeded to snip See more, slicing open his neck. :See: See Winston died. Besi screamed in rage. Makayla shrieked, trying to run. She ran into Heinrich's fist. :Heinrich: "unholy THOT" He stomped on her head, crushing her skull. :Makayla: Makayla Winston died. Besi rushed forward, and took Heinrich off guard. He stabbed Heinrich in the gut. Heinrich crawled back in pain, holding Besi off. HEINRICH STOOD ONCE AGAIN, ALL POWERFUL. HE GRABBED BESI. :Heinrich: "little cunt it's over" MIDGE RUSHED IN, BEHEADING HEINRICH. :Heinrich: Heinrich was dead. :Besi: "thank you midge" :Midge: "lol fuck off" Midge dropkicks Besi into the air He landed, breaking all of the bones in his body and splitting off the ground. :Besi: Besi was dead. :Dave: Reverend Dave stepped in slowly. :Dave: "hello there midge" Midge looked over. The battle of the two higher powers was to take place. Light beamed from Dave as he closed his eyes, blinding Midge. She stumbled back, holding her eyes. Bort rushed at Dave in rage. Dave turned, backflipping. Bort tripped over as he dived at Dave. Dave picked up Bort, using some kind of force. He began to tighten his grip, and Bort began to get crushed like a soda can. :Bort: Bort died, being crushed to nothing. Dave smiled, turning back to Midge. Midge and Dave charged at eachother. A giant pencil was thrown at them. :TheEraser: The Eraser joined the fight, standing in between. He pushed both of them back. He began to spin around. :Murchie: Clifford Blossom was in the process of loading all of his drugs in town into a truck to escape. The town had been wrong, it was truly Clifford who had been guilty all along. :Murchie: "hurry the fuck up managent we have to go" Managent loaded the last crate of fizzle rocks into the back. Claudius looked at his brother. :ClaudiusBlossom: "no we shouldn't do this. This is wrong" :Murchie: "no it'll be fine we have to sell these off I got a call from a buyer" Clifford got into the truck. :Murchie: "kingpin wants the drugs in good condition" :ClaudiusBlossom: "no I cannot be part of this" :Murchie: "k" Clifford and Managent speed off, running over Claudius. :ClaudiusBlossom: Claudius was dead. ------------------------- Midge, Dave and the Eraser were still fighting, tearing apart the town as they did so. The Eraser picked up a stop sign and whacked both of his opponents. Dave grabbed the stop sign, flinging it away. The stop sign flung across the street, and smashed through the front windshield of Clifford's truck. It tumbled off the road, flipping. :Managent: Managent crawled out, and looked around. His father had been impaled by the stop sign. :Murchie: "son come closer" Managent approached his father. :Murchie: "if you don't get these drugs to kingpin you'll fail the family" :Murchie: "son I have something so important to tell you" :Murchie: dies :Managent: "fuck" Managent picked up the last crate of fizzle rocks remaining. :TheRiddler: "allow me to help you with that my friend, come come come" Managent gets into The Riddler's truck. They speed off. ---------------------------- Midge was levitating, flinging around trash cans and fire hydrants. Dave was using his powers to fling them back at her. The Eraser was out of his depth now. :TheEraser: "guys wait this isn't fair I don't have powers" The two continue to fight. :TheEraser: "THIS ISNT FUCKING FAIR" A lamppost falls forward, crushing the Eraser's leg. :TheEraser: "ow - ow - Doctor - plz" Orpheonite and Weeaboo came rushing by. :TheEraser: "guys" They rush past him, already occupied with saving their current patients. Orpheonite was taking William Parker to safety, and Weeaboo was taking Lydia Flint to safety. Dave and Midge were getting tired, they were equally matched. Dave was growing weaker, as he was kicked to the floor. Midge approached him, holding See's sword. Eucalyptus fired at her with his salt rifle, causing her to collapse. Both Dave and Midge were lying on the ground, weak and injured. Eucalyptus looked around, seeing the neighbourhood was in shambles. Mayor Xpert knew they had to escape, and evacuate as many people as possible. Midge lay on the ground weakly, coughing. :Midge: "bring me eggs-----" The King Cormn Flaek came hovering down from the sky. He picked up Midge and they flew off. :MusicMeister: Music Meister saw he was outnumbered. An angry Mayor Xpert grabbed him, demanding to find out where his son was being kept. Music Meister pleaded for his life, and Xpert took him prisoner so he could question him in a safer location. :TheEraser: "wait guyssssss - plz what about me" The area was beginning to clear out, as Eucalyptus and Xpert led the citizens out of the streets. The Eraser saw The Scarecrow, the last person in sight. :TheEraser: "scarcrew - plz" :Scarecrow: "fuck off you always get my name wrong" Scarecrow: leaves The Eraser began to sob, for all hope was lost for him. Reverend Alsimi came out from the ashes. :Alsimi: "I do not leave people behind" Alsimi helps The Eraser up, and escorts him out. The remaining citizens travelled beyond the walls, and rested by a treeline to allow their wounded to rest. They found Chief Faulty lying in a pond, having dived in earlier to put his fire out He had terrible burns but he was alive. Xpert looked and addressed the crowd of people. They were looking for answers. :Xpert: "the attempt on our lives has left us scarred and deformed" :Xpert: "but I assure you" :Xpert: "my resolve has never been stronger" A shuttle landed by the group. :Matthindu: Moff Matthindu stepped out. He gave the group an offer. Leave Earth, and join him on the Slime Star or leave them be. The group were to vote. Xpert voices his concern that he will not leave without his son, but Matthindu assures him they can torture the information out of Music Meister and return for him. Matthindu then sees Crab Bloke. :Matthindu: "give me him he should be working for me" Matthindu picks up Crab Bloke. :Matthindu: "mine" :Matthindu: "ok before I let you come with me, I must set things up so you all will get a temporary campsite a few miles from here. but I take the Crab ok? Ok good" Matthindu's army escorted the group a few miles away, helping them setup a temporary camp. Matthindu then left, taking Crab Bloke with him. And thus that brings an end to Chapter 1 of the Midge Chronicles.